The present invention relates generally to a swinging saw. More particularly, it relates to such a swinging saw in which a swinging or pendulum movement is superimposed on the working movement of its saw blade wherein the displacement rod which supports the saw blade and guides it in a swinging manner is guided in an opening of a displacement rod support with an increased play.
Swinging saws of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such swinging saws formed as a compressed saw is disclosed, for example in the German document DE-OS 3,497,847. Its lower displacement rod support is supported in an arrested manner and therefore can follow the swinging movement of the displacement rod.
The elastic abutment is subjected to high wear. A further disadvantage of such a saw is that the displacement rod with the saw blade can move not only parallel but also can move in uncontrollable fashion transverse to the swinging plane. Resonance occurs in the lower displacement rod support and is directed opposite to the swinging movement so that the swinging stroke is reduced.
In another known swinging compass saw the lower displacement rod support is immovably arranged in the machine housing. For making possible the swinging of the displacement rod, the diameter of the opening of the lower displacement rod support is greater than the diameter of the displacement rod. This insures the desired longitudinal play, and at the same time leads to an undesired transverse play of the displacement rod. As a result the maximum transverse deviation can be as big as the maximum swinging stroke. Thereby a wider cutting passage is obtained than in compass saws without swinging stroke. As a result, this leads to a reduced efficiency and a higher energy consumption.